MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013
02:44 Nice P-Bot sprites! 02:44 thanks 02:45 she's a robot much similar the original 02:45 Ok 02:45 the moves will based on Cyber Akuma, Megaman and Iron Man 02:46 Ok 02:46 http://www.instantdanceparty.com 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:49 ok gtg dane noaw 02:49 sse ya grandmaz 02:50 that's Ok. 02:53 ... 03:07 I'm back 03:09 Ok. 03:14 03:21 I'm back 03:26 Ok- 03:26 . 03:28 I gotta go. I'm going to bed. 03:28 Bye 03:36 Hey guys 03:37 Chat bug 03:37 Hi. 03:37 I got Megaman for MUGEN 03:37 along with a Wily's Castle stage, 03:38 Cool. 03:38 Just to celebrate the confirmation of a Third-Party character in SSB4. 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:56 .... 03:56 .... 03:58 :/ 04:01 Hi Rap 04:01 Yo 04:01 What's up? 04:01 Not much 04:02 You? 04:02 I made a Cartoon Mugen 1.0 04:02 Ok 04:04 I made a Wii Fit Trainer sprite but its bad 04:04 :/ 04:04 "Kano it's not nice to throw knives" 04:05 XD 04:05 Well it is true XD 04:07 I have a request 04:07 You already made one 04:07 Oops forgot 04:07 sorry 04:08 It's ok 04:11 Guess why Reptile in Mugen is cheap 04:11 Why 04:11 Yo 04:12 Because Reptile is cheap in the real MK games 04:12 no he is awesome...what do u mean cheap? 04:12 Hard to beat 04:13 Like Robo Smoke in MK3 04:13 yea hard to beat but cheap usually means bad graphics, moves are off, colors bad 04:14 i love his character....did u edit him? 04:15 No Reptile is cheap because in MK1 he moves twice as fast as the normal characters and has both Scorpion and Sub-Zero's powers 04:15 he was not in mk1 04:15 it was scorpion and subzero 04:16 no reptile in mk1 04:16 Yes he was 04:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj2orsoYDv8 04:16 Cyper Scorpion is cheap 04:16 He's a MKP character that's why 04:17 I bet he teabags 04:17 One uppercut. Dead 04:17 MK1 Ermac takes 3 uppercuts to kill you 04:20 oh ok he was a hidden guy like jade was in mk2 but u can not play them though........ 04:21 Smoke and Noob were there too 04:21 ermac was not in the very 1st mortal kombat i kow that for sure 04:21 smoke yeah in mk2 04:22 i love kitana and sindel 04:22 jade and mileena 04:22 scorpion 04:23 how was ermac in mk1? 04:24 As a glitch 04:24 glitch? does that mean appearance 04:24 Yes 04:24 cool :) 04:25 mk trilogy for ps1 is my fave 04:26 Hello 04:26 i love how you can do the secret code to get instant aggressor and the one button finishers =) 04:29 does anyone need that code? 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:48 Yo 04:48 Hi MetalKong 04:48 Hello folks. 04:48 What's up? 04:50 Nothing much. 04:50 Anything new? 04:51 Not really 04:51 Check Recent Activity? 04:52 Not interesting 04:52 *nothing 04:54 Playing a MK Mugen game i found 04:54 Meh. 04:54 It has Rain and Ermac 04:55 Nice. 04:55 And Hornbuckle 04:57 The Ai plays Cheap though 04:58 Wow... 04:59 The Secret characters from MK2 are playable 05:01 Sweet. 05:01 Smoke is still cheap though :3 05:02 Yeah 05:02 Was reading Macbeth. 05:03 Is it Kazmer's? 05:03 Nope MKP 05:03 Shao Kahn is insanely cheap 05:04 I'm fighting the douche now 05:04 Ah. 05:04 He's spamming taunts and teleporting 05:06 WTF He can run too 05:06 2000000. 05:06 It'll smoke him. 05:07 And MKP teabag alot 05:07 *characters 05:07 XD 05:07 This is Mugen not Halo XD 05:08 Haha! 05:09 Goro and Kintaro like to stomp alot 05:09 Yeah 05:09 Motaro is very strong 05:09 Stomp em in the nuts. 05:10 Playing as Noob Saibot. 05:10 "You will die mortal Toasty!" 05:10 I tried to face Motaro on UMK3 on the DS but it was too hard 2013 06 17